The Girl Who Shattered Time
by Leche Flandre
Summary: Meet Sayaka. A young Mugi-looking Magical Girl with the power to control Time and Space, who just so happened to appear in Displaced Chapter 8. Remember her now? Anyway, this is her life story up until that point.
**Chapter 01: Not Your Average Magical Girl**

 _You've heard of Magical Girls, right? If yes, then that's good. If not, then you need to watch more anime!_

 _At any rate, I am one. Why? How? Well, I'll tell you._

 _You know the story Displaced? Well, the author needed a character in it that would serve as the one who could tie everything together, like a bow. He needed someone who could set things straight, someone with intimate knowledge of, well, Time and Space, so that that character could be the key to rescuing the stranded witches in 1940/41 and 1945/46._

 _Initially, he considered using an existing character from another popular franchise, like the Doctor, for example. But, he felt that introducing another franchise into the story would make it seem overly-complicated, and therefore boring to read. So, he looked elsewhere, specifically into his own imagination. At the time, he had just finished watching Madoka Magica, and thought about how interesting it would be like if that universe met the Strike Witches universe. And so, I was created._

 _But that doesn't make for a very interesting backstory, right? Two paragraphs? That's not even worth publishing, let alone reading. But don't worry. The Author went ahead and made a proper backstory for me. And here's how it goes._

 _Like all the others, I had a wish, a desire that – at the time of encountering the Incubator, or Kyubey – weighed so heavily on my heart, that I was willing to give up my soul, my life, just to see that wish fulfilled. I made my wish, gained my powers, and spent the better part of my life slaying Witches. Believe it or not, I even became one once. But more on that later._

 _Now, you may be wondering: "What makes you different from other Magical Girls?" by now. Well, wonder no further! My powers are that I can freely manipulate interspatial rifts, allowing me to not only travel between dimensions, but also to bring in things and people from one dimension into another. Heck, I can even create parallel pocket universes that I can use to store and hold things. Like, say, weapons. As for the whole "Girl Who Shattered Time" gig, well, it turns out that I can also manipulate Time itself, an offshoot of my interspatial rift powers. Anyway, before I get any further into that, I think it's time for some information on me._

Name: Sayaka Ichiro Miyafuji Bishop

Nationality: Britannian-Fusan

Affiliation(s): God, Christianity; Herself for the most part; the Bishop Family; the Miyafuji Family

Soul Gem Color: Indigo; Oval-shaped

Weapons/Equipment: Has weapons of all types from across all time eras and all dimensions. She stores them in parallel pocket universes.

Age: Never physically ages; looks 13; current age unknown, but she seems wise beyond her years

Birthday: March 22, 1946

Height: 122cm

Hair: Mid-back, straight, originally brown, she dyed it blonde, with an indigo streak

Style: Parted on the left, ponytailed by a big indigo ribbon tied in a bow

Alternate style: Two ponytails draped over the front of her shoulders, tied by a pair of indigo scrunchies

Another alternate style: Bangs, left draped over back and shoulders

Skin Tone: Fair

Eyes: Originally light brown; since she became a Magical Girl, eye color changed to Indigo; contacts OR red-rimmed glasses

Normal Appearance: Cream-colored long-sleeved collared shirt with cuffs; Maroon necktie; Light gray vest, left unbuttoned; Light gray skirt, tight at waste, loose and flowing just past the knees; Dirty maroon Converse All Stars.

An alternate outfit: Black loose tee, TARDIS outline decal dominating front; Indigo infinity scarf; Gray tight jeans; Black Vans low-top sneakers; Indigo headphones.

Another alternate outfit: Mitakihara High School uniform.

Her original outfit from 1959 was a sky blue swing skirt that went just past the knees and a blue blouse that had its sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

Magical Girl Appearance: Soul Gem is worn on wrist like a watch; Black gloves; White long-sleeved collared shirt with cuffs; Indigo ribbon tied in a bow around collar, long bow tails; Graphite fitted blazer, indigo trim; Graphite pleated skirt, thick white edge, thin indigo line around skirt, goes to about halfway to knees; Indigo ribbon tied around waist, bow in the back, in similar fashion to collar ribbon; Black leggings with indigo double-helix pattern on sides; White knee-high boots.

Abilities/Skills: She has the ability freely manipulate dimensional rifts. She can also use the rifts to travel vast distances in an instant, and also to materialize any and all objects of her choosing. By extension, she can travel through and manipulate time. She's also trained in various forms of martial arts, and has exceptional marksmanship skills in all types of arms she uses.

Personality: She's greatly outgoing, never against trying new and crazy things, and could be considered borderline insane. Why? Well, one of her favorite pastimes is to appear in front of people, greet them as if nothing happened, and disappear again. Aside from that, she's very book-smart, and since she never physically ages, she appears wise way beyond her years, even past her 2015 age of 69.

Traveling through the dimensions on her own gets lonely, so she often fills that void with a travel companion, which is usually someone with a tougher attitude who could have her back and whom she can have her back. Much like her twin sister Shaelyn used to do when they were younger.

She may be spunky and outgoing on the outside, but down inside, she's very depressed, lonely, and conflicted. She deeply misses her family, especially Shaelyn, but she can't bring herself to face them. She believes that in running away, she tore a great rift between herself and her family, a rift too large to travel across. So, like she does for a lot of other dimensions, she settles on watching from afar.

Quotes:

"I've been all over. Edo, Tokyo, Gensokyo, Columbia, Rapture, you name it."

"I may not see all the doors, and what's behind all of them, but that's why I've made it my aim to find out."

"Never tell me the odds. I don't like to say it's impossible until I've tried it."

"We'll see each other again, Shaelyn. In this life, or the next…."

"Madokami and her Law of Cycles probably can't reach me from here. Heh, it's almost as if I'm truly alone out here…"

"I've got numerous houses and properties in countless worlds and dimensions. But I have no true home….I'm simply a nomad…adrift in the currents of space-time…"

(Reserved as a greeting only for Shaelyn): "Hey, you little troublemaker."

 _Sooooo, yeah. That's me. A young Mugi-looking Magical Girl with the power to control Time and Space. Stay tuned, though. Next time, we'll actually start getting into my past._

 _See ya then?_


End file.
